


Gone

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [24]
Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hugs, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: It has been three days since John died and Mary ran away to see Jenny, but she can’t stop thinking about her hateful ex-husband. Luckily, Jenny wants to help.Sentence 24: “You’ve gone too far when the other one can’t walk away.”





	Gone

It has been three days since John died and Mary, overjoyed by her sudden freedom, ran away to find Jenny. And she did; she’s been staying with her best friend ever since. They dated before she met John, and Mary knows they both have feelings for each other. But she can’t stop thinking about John.

“I just feel so guilty,” she says, tucking her feet up onto her chair. “I mean, he only died three days ago and I was practically celebrating his death.”

“Exactly,” Jenny says, holding her hand. “So what does that say about your relationship? He was horrible to you, so you were relieved when he died. That doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Mary knows that she is right. But it just makes her feel so stupid to know she stayed with him for so long.

“It makes perfect sense,” Jenny says. “It’s normal for people to stay with horrible partners. But it’s not your fault. It’s theirs. You’ve gone too far when the other one can’t walk away.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means it’s not a proper relationship anymore if one person in the relationship can’t just leave. It’s abusive instead. If you’re so scared of them you can’t safely leave, then they’re abusing you. And there’s no point talking in hypotheticals, my dear. We both know who we’re talking about. John was abusive to you.”

“But I didn’t leave him,” she says, tears in her eyes.

“You were too scared to,” Jenny says. “But he’s gone. You’re safe now. I’m here.”

Jenny gives her a hug and Mary leans against her. Tears run down her face. She loves Jenny so much. She’s going to be a perfect girlfriend, just like she was all those years ago.

“You’re here,” she mumbles, smiling weakly.


End file.
